


Power socket romance

by Ak_Joker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, M/M, Student Tony Stark, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Joker/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one plug in the entire coffee shop and you're sitting right in front of it and you're not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I'm taking, so whatever I don't care how intimidatingly attractive you are I'm sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power socket romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenkillthemall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/gifts).



> Gift for Erenkilthemall for the 2016 WinterIron Spring Fling.  
> 

Tony loved taking exams online. It was much better than taking it in some room filled with other hormonal students, even more so because some students obviously didn't know how to keep up with personal hygiene. Their musk was so overpowering it was a pain to concentrate. So yes, online exams were the best. That is unless he was in a coffee shop with only a single plug and his laptop was about to die in the middle of said exam. Oh and the table near the plug had an intimidatingly attractive guy sitting there. 

“Fuck….” Tony muttered to himself for the fifth time in five minutes. The hot guy, which is what Tony named said guy in between him and the plug, was just sitting there not even using the plug. 

His computer beeped once more in warning, 10% battery life was left. He couldn't even save the exam and come back to it later since it was due in two hours. When he saw the hot guy stand Tony perked up but visibly deflated when the hot guy sat back down. 

Another warning beep.

“Fuck it.” Tony said, determined as he grabbed his laptop, bag, and charger and marched over to the table. The hot guy looked up in confusion when Tony came over and placed his shit down. He shoved the hot guy to the side a bit so he could plug in his charger in. Once his laptop was safe from dying he sighed in relief. 

“Uh who are yo-” Hot guy was about to ask but Tony cut him off.

“I don't care how devastatingly hot you are I need this plug otherwise my laptop will die and I'm in the middle of taking this exam for one of my engineering classes and I can't fail it. So I have like 2 hours to finish said exam and turn it in before the deadline ends so I'd really appreciate if you didn't talk to me until I'm done, thanks.” Tony quickly rambled out before turning his full attention back to his online exam, completely ignoring everything else. 

Bucky, who was only sitting in this stupid coffee shop so he could meet up with Steve was shocked. He certainly didn't expect a cute college student to come and take his seat just so he could use the plug. He wondered why the student didn't just ask him to move like anyone else would have. 

Glancing over to the screen his eyebrows shot up in amazement. The cutie was smart, intimidatingly so. Bucky didn't understand a single question but he was going through them like nothing. 

He looked over when he heard the shop bell ring and finally that punk was here. Steve walked over but paused when he saw the furiously typing stranger sitting next to his best friend. 

Bucky shrugged at Steve's confused look and just gave him the signal to be quiet. Nodding, though still looking unsure Steve took a seat across from Bucky and the stranger. Bucky handed over the drink he had ordered beforehand for Steve and took a sip of his own coffee. 

The two war vets were sitting there in awkward silence when suddenly Tony shot up screaming 'done!', causing them to jump in surprise.

Once his exam was sent and completed Tony shut his laptop with a smug look on his face. “And Rhodey said I wouldn't finish on time...oh look you bought along another hot friend.” Tony said when he noticed Steve.

“Hi?” Steve said, giving a small wave.

“Hey, I'm Tony. Thanks for letting me use the plug by the way.” 

“Wasn't really asked you kinda just shoved me over but no problem, kid. I'm Bucky and that's Steve over there.”

Tony now having a name for both hot guy and hot guy's hot blonde friend cursed his luck. Of course the guy had to have a cute Brooklyn accent. 

“Hey, I'm 19 not a kid! Well...uh...yeah sorry desperate times and all that.” Tony said awkwardly as he just now realized the predicament he put himself into. They probably thought Tony was some rude weird nerd.

“So...yeah thanks again, bye.”

But before Tony could make his escape and call Rhodey or Pepper to complain about his lousy luck Bucky gently held his hand to stop him from leaving. 

“I remember you calling me devastatingly hot, well I think you're pretty cute yourself. Would you let me buy you a coffee sometime?”

After a moment of silence, Bucky awkwardly released Tony's hand. “Or not I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring you or anything. Feel free to say no.”

Tony shaking out of his stupor shook his head quickly. “Yes! I mean no! I mean yes please buy me coffee sometime. I mean not now cause I have to leave to make my classes but like any other time yes.” 

Bucky beamed at the approval and pulled out his phone. “Wanna exchange numbers? We can plan a date.”

Tony pulled his own phone out, nearly dropping it in the process. Once the two had traded numbers Tony gave Bucky a shy smile before running out the door in a hurry. 

“You have a stupid smile on your face, you really like him don't you?” Steve asked with a sly grin. Giving Bucky a friendly punch on the arm he smiled, “I'm glad you're putting yourself out there again, Buck.”

“Did you see him Stevie? He was adorable. Of course I couldn't let him just up and leave. Oh let me ask what school he goes too.” Bucky said as he quickly shot off a text to the newest number in his contact list. He got an immediate response and froze when he read it. 

Giving his best friend a concerned look Steve took the phone out of Bucky's hand to see the reply. He was also shocked when he read the response of 'MIT, I'm getting my Ph. D’s in physics and electrical engineering thanks to you and that power socket ;)' There was only one 19 year old who was getting any type of Ph. D much less at MIT.

“Hey Bucky is Tony, The Tony Stark?” Steve asked, putting the phone down.

Bucky gave a weak shrug in response. He scored a date with genius billionaire Tony Stark, the most sought after young adult in America. “Oh god Stevie what do I do?”

Steve laughed, patting his friend on the back.

“Only you could get a date with Tony Stark and not even realize it, you dummy.”

Putting his face down to his hands Bucky let out a dramatic sigh, but hidden behind his hands he smiled. Stark or not the feisty brunette was cute. 

He was already looking forward to their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was a short drabble but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. I do now want to turn this into an actual full fledged story though...maybe one day...


End file.
